Sunrise Chapter 2
by Mrs-Jacob-Lautner
Summary: This is the 2nd chapter of my story Sunrise


_**Hey guys this is the second chapter of my book Sunrise and I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Scared**_

I woke up to the unusual scent of my mother. It was unusual for two reasons; number one she wasn't SUPPOSED to be home for another 6 days and of course Jacob wasn't the one stroking my long bronze curls.

"Ness are you awake?"

"I am now."

"I am so sorry for waking you but we have something to tell you."

We what did she mean by 'we'. Of course I came out into our tiny living room with all of mine and Jake's family. Even my new friend Iridesa. Iridesa was someone from school who is also a vampire. She is really nice and it is nice to have someone other than your family to talk about vampire stuff.

"Ok, Ness sit down."

"Ok, Mom what is going on?"

"Well Alice saw a vision of you."

"What I thought Alice can't see my future."

"Well the vision was about you but I was the one in the vision."

My Mom didn't have to say anything because I was having all the signs like I woke up at 3 o'clock in the morning because I needed to throw up. I was PREGNANT!

"Yes that is completely right, WHEN, WHERE AND WHY DID HE DO THIS TOO YOU?"

Dammit why did I think that? Rookie mistake, ROOKIE MISTAKE.

"Well umm... it ahhh happened around ahhh 7 o'clock last night... in ahhh my room and ahhh... BECAUSE I ASKED HIM TOO!"

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN YOU DID WHAT?"

"Look Dad this isn't just some random that I just picked up off the street ok this is JACOB! He is sweet and caring and DAMMIT HE IS MY BOYFRIEND. Ok Dad so just back off" I knew I should calm down because well yelling would always get me into MORE trouble. Although I knew I couldn't but I had to try. He went back and sat down in his seat. I felt bad for fighting in front of my family but the important thing was that I just won my very first argument against my father. My Dad went to sit back in his seat but like every time he yelled at me that was never the end. I headed to sit down next to Jacob but my Dad was there right in front of me. Dammit why is he so fast?

"Dad what the hell are you doing?"

"That isn't the question Renesmee the question is what the hell are you doing?"

"Well for starters I am going to sit down." I pushed him out of my way and then sat next to Jacob.

"No I meant why are you going to have this baby, you know we could consider an abortion."

"NO." That was both mine and my mum's reaction; it was pretty cool that we said it the same time but now wasn't the time to laugh.

"Look Dad when you think about it this might be the only time I could have a child because in a couple of years I am going to be like you and never change ever again."

"I know Ness I just can't believe someone so smart could do something so...so...STUPID!"

"EXCUSE ME!"

"I don't know what to do with you Renesmee. But I can do what I want to him." I knew he was going to take a strike at Jacob so I quickly stood in front of him.

"Look Dad if you want to hurt him you are going to have to go through me."

"Renesmee that is so simple."

"Really are you really going to hurt the only person that could give you a blood relative grandchild? What are you going to do? Are you going to throw me against the wall to hurt him or are you going to pick me up and put me lightly to the side? So either way you are going to hurt me; either by physically or breaking mine AND the baby's heart."

"How would I hurt the baby's heart?"

"What what if you killed him?" I knocked on the wooden table twice so I wouldn't jinx him.

"Doing those things will hurt the baby because that means it wouldn't have ever met her father." My Dad hissed at Jacob and then gave him a stern look and then went to sit back down.

I didn't have to be my father to know what Jacob was thinking with the look on his face it was either 'Oh yeah we won, Oh Yeah we won' just that on repeat like on a CD player or 'I feel like eating hot dogs' and then getting into detail.

Everyone started to leave but Seth Clearwater stayed behind with his over protective sister Leah.

"Ness?" Seth was such a sweetie and he was always, always smiling.

"Yes, Seth?"

"I don't mean to be offensive to you and your family and stuff like that but I think your family is WAAAAAY better than cable."

"Geez, thanks I guess."

"See you later Ness."

"Bye."

Then I started to realize that the reason my dad was most likely because we weren't even married yet and my Dad always said to get married first.

"Nessie?"

"Yes Mom?"

"I was just wondering are you and Jake engaged and hiding it really well or are you just REALLY serious?"

"Mom we are just serious we just weren't expecting this."

"Sure, sure." She obviously got that from Jacob because he hangs around here so much.

"Mom, I am scared."

"What are you scared about?" I started to cry I didn't know if it was the pregnancy or the situation.

"I don't want to get hurt; you know how I was when you were pregnant with me, real sorry by the way."

"I know sweetie, and it is ok."

"Wait a second if Alice can't see half human half vampires or werewolves in her visions then does that mean that it is a human?"

"We don't know it might be human, we will have to wait and see. Get some sleep sweetie you look tired."

"Sure, sure." My mom giggled and then walked out of my room.

The next morning I woke up in Jacob's arms. How did he get in my parents only left a couple of minutes ago? Then I realized that the window was open with the wind blowing in. I don't think my father would never let him in the house again so we either have to be sneaky or get our own house. It was sort of good that my parents were gone because that means Jake and I had some time to talk.

"Jake are you awake?"

"Yeah, good morning."

"Morning, how did you sleep."

"Good, you?"

"Good, you. Wait we have already done you."

"So Jacob what would you like to call the baby."

"Well if it is a boy Jacob Ephraim Jr or if it is a girl Sarah, what about you?"

"I would name it Samantha or Hayleigh."

Jacob sighed

"What? Don't you like those names?"

"No, it is just that I am afraid that I might not be able to spend time with the baby because I will be doing werewolf things."

"Well I guess you could ask your pack to get shorter shifts or something. Which reminds me does Quil and Embry know about the baby because they weren't there yesterday when my father yelled at me." He gave me my favourite smile that was adorable yet sweet.

"Yeah they both know and they are very excited for you, my whole pack is actually hoping the baby turns out to be a werewolf."

"Well there are more possibilities you know there could be half vampire, half human like me OR human, but you know I really don't care as long as it is happy and healthy."

"Renesmee come with me I want to show you something."

"Ok..." When I got outside I saw this beautiful picnic area with candles and my favourite flower; pink roses scattered everywhere.

"Jake what is this?" I started to cry but this time I knew that it was the situation not the pregnancy."

"A surprise for the two year anniversary of our very first date."

"Wow I totally forgot...this is so sweet of you."

As we sat and ate both mine and Jake's favourite food; hot dogs we talked about the baby and everything else going on in our lives but when we finished Jacob went silent and then pat around his pockets.

"Renesmee?" He pulled me up onto my feet as we looked into the sunset around the trees above us.

"Yeah Jake?"

"We have been dating for exactly two years now and well Ness I just want to say I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you so Renesmee Carlie Cullen; will you marry me?" He bent down on one knee and held out the most beautiful ring I had ever seen.

"YES YES OH MY GOSH YES!" He slid the diamond ring onto my third finger and then kissed me lightly on the lips.

"I love you Ness."

"I love you to Jacob."


End file.
